


The Sweetest Eyes

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [16]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Ben Hardy is a gentle anxious soul, Ben is simply lovely and I adore him, Best Friends, Camaraderie, Epic Friendship, Fish & Chips, Flowers, Gen, Gwil is the snuggliest of snugglers, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Hugs, I adore them both honestly, I'm not sorry, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Soft mates forever, Swearing, Sweet, This is a bit of a love letter to Gwilym Lee's eyes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: Even when the lads can't all four be together, they meet up in duos and groups to do things with one another. And through such interactions they learn more about their chosen family.(Or, Ben and Gwil go to an outdoor fair together and Ben receives some assistance during a tough moment.)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Lucy Boynton & Joe Mazzello, Lucy Boynton & Rami Malek, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

When all the boys cannot be together, they still try to get together in any, every amalgam possible. Joe and Rami meet up for tea, and Rami gets Joe to come (with Lucy) to a get-together celebrating _Mr. Robot_. Of course pictures abound in their What's App group after that, as well as on Instagram. Ben has already had his "romantic getaway with Gwilym Lee" but of course there must always be more fun times and potential shenanigans.

So he and Gwil go to an outdoor crafts fair and festival together, with booths advertising knickknacks all the way up to art. It's a beautiful day, for once in the English countryside the sky is a high blue and wispy clouds careen across the expanse, the same bright colour of Gwil's irises. Ben notices this when he sees Gwil in his soft jumper, beaming with excitement to be out and about as he greets the other with a wave and exuberant smile. And of course one of his wonderful hugs.

They begin walking down lanes where stalls are set up, scents of cooking meat and crisping chips rise along with a cacaphony of sounds, chatter and clinking windchimes and even music. There are some local bands along with radio hits blasting from various intervals along the walkways. People move shoulder to shoulder, shifting, pushing past each other. Colour and sound and closeness press in. 

The air crackles with something electric that occurs in loud places when there is an enormous crowd, and Ben starts tensing up. Gwil, who already has his arm around his friend, registers the tightening of Ben's strong back and shifts to walk behind him and hold onto his shoulders. He feels the muscles of his friend's upper back configuring into rigid knots. Dipping his head over Ben's shoulder the tall man murmurs "Keep on, Ben. I've got you, mate."

Ben thinks it would be lovely to have someone rub his shoulders and back, particularly as he feels his chest tightening with the beginnings of panic as he cannot see a way out of the crowd. He awkwardly stammers “It’s fine, I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

Observant and attentive, Gwil can tell Ben is having a difficult time in the raucous crowd. He rolls his eyes fondly, insisting that it’s no trouble for him to hang on to Ben, he wants to help if he can. Gently asks if Ben wants anything to eat or drink as he guides his friend towards the end of their particular walkway, a break in the crowd that he can see. Ben gulps, shakes his head, breaths coming shallow. "My-- I can't eat, my stomach's in knots, Gwil."

His eyes are huge and piteous and he starts to apologise, soft face reddening with shame, because how sweet his mate is being and here Ben can't even accept anything, food or otherwise-- he's freaking out over absolutely bloody _nothing--_ but Gwil says "No worries, I'll get you some water and you can share my food if you want when you start feeling better, alright?"

Gwil casually rubs Ben's back as they walk, passes over a water bottle and checks on Ben after buying food, fish and chips. His blue eyes warm and gentle. Though Ben worries about being a bother, he can tell that nothing in his friend's face indicates anything besides concern and kindness, and he is incredibly grateful for that. The taller man holds a parcel of food in his free hand and nudges a chip free to grab it between his teeth, making a goofy face and Ben lets out a shaky but real laugh.

They break free from the crowds and Gwil casually heads with Ben to a grassy spot that is open and away from people. "Mind if we stop for a moment? I need to stretch out," he offers that reasoning so as not to put Ben on the spot, for his shorter friend is already embarrassed along with being anxious, Gwil can tell. Yet he can also tell Ben needs this moment of serenity. Ben sags gratefully onto the grass beside him, nodding, understanding anyway and feeling incredibly thankful. 

"Right, Gwil." 

He is so grateful that his friend wants to help and is so understanding, not seeming exasperated or fed up at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! 
> 
> I've gotten on a bit of a Ben and Gwil friendship kick, and something makes me think Ben, as shy as he seems, might also suffer from some anxieties that could manifest in crowds. Thus i wrote this. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts on more, or potentially adding Joe and Rami together, do let me know :)
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

Gwil sits on the grass and opens his arms, letting Ben snuggle against him as he too sits. Gwil rubs his friend's back and kneads the tenseness from his shoulders with strong fingertips as Ben slowly sips water and tries to relax. Gwil hums a little, leaning his head into the side of Ben's. Cheek to cheek they are and remain as he continues massaging his friend's shoulders and tells him they can stay here long as Ben likes. "Good place for me to stretch out, ample room, nice breeze," he whispers.

Ben swallows hard and turns his head into Gwil's neck, shivering a bit as he tries to calm himself, and Gwilym doesn't say a thing, he just shifts to pull Ben into his lap and wraps both arms round him, long hands running up and down the shorter man's spine.

"'M sorry," Ben chokes, still shivering from mortification now, as his anxiety, though still present, is subsiding enough, dulling enough for him to feel the sharp sting of embarrassment. "I ...made us stop and--and come over here, I'm sorry, Gwil." His deep low voice is quiet and wrecked.

Gwil only holds on tighter. "Ben, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy wherever you are and whatever we do, long as you're feeling better. You are, yeah?" He runs a hand up and down Ben's arm. "You're not so tense now."

Ben swallows hard. "Yeah, I... yeah, I'm a bit better," he assures, feeling even more so from the words Gwil speaks, the dear man. Gwilym beams.

"I'm glad to hear that. Chuffed, really." Gwil rubs both of Ben's upper arms soothingly. "We can stay here like this as long as you need to. Okay?"

Ben nods. "...Okay."

And so they remain entwined together on the grassy knoll under the lovely sky and bright sun, listening to music and murmuring breezes and birdsong until Ben is fully able to relax. To finish his water and realise with a rueful chuckle as he shifts out of his friend's lap:

"Gwil, mate, I'm bloody starving."

Gwilym laughs and pats Ben on the shoulder. "Of course. Well then let's get you something to eat, yeah?" He shifts his long legs, bending them under him and stands, offering a hand to help Ben up. 

Their palms meet and Ben feels light as he rises. His heartbeat has slowed, returned to its normal rate, and his muscles are no longer tense. He feels so incredibly grateful to have Gwil in this moment that saying thank you doesn't feel like enough. He wants to do something more in all his appreciation for his friend.

But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can Ben do for Gwil? He so appreciates his friendship. Sweet Gwil would probably say nothing, that Ben's affection is more than enough :)
> 
> They're such good mates it warms my heart
> 
> Reactions appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

Ben walks with Gwil through the rest of the show, crowds thinning out a bit as the sun sinks lower, sending gold streaks across the blue sky. Gwilym strokes Ben's hair once as he looks up at the sun set, and Ben flushes in pleasure this time rather than embarrassment as Gwil says "In this light your hair's like spun gold, Ben." 

"Erm, cheers," Ben replies, and his mate smiles before stopping to exclaim over some metalwork, bent into majestic configurations, flowers and birds and such. On their way to get Ben some food, because Gwil ate his own. 

As those long fingers point out bits of art, his bright gaze wide and impressed, almost startled at some of the craftsmanship, Ben nods and whistles and agrees. And when Gwil isn't looking he finds a blue flower in the collection, one seemingly modelled after the tiny sprays of flowers Ben has seen in grass, often along roadsides. Fairy flowers, he remembers calling them as a child. But the point of noting them here is they are a light blue, the colour of his mate's stunning eyes.

Ben keeps the flower at the stall, jotting down the address to send it, rather than risk taking it with him and bending its delicate stem or leaves. He pays enough to buy a cluster of those blue flowers, and when Gwil wanders on, after assuring Ben he will be right at the next stall-- the blond bends over a gift card the flower artist hands to him, carefully, painstakingly contemplating and composing the proper words that will show all of his gratitude and love to, for his friend. Ben presses his full lips together, pushing back locks of golden hair as he snaps his fingers, finding the words: 

_G - To the mate whose sweet eyes get me through. These remind me of you. Cheers, B_

Flushing slightly with pleasure, as well as a bit of awkwardness that the note ended up in rhyme--he isn't a bloody poet, after all--Ben watches the artist nod and smile, wrapping up his gift and placing it in tissue paper before it is to be wrapped in a box and sent in tomorrow's post. He shakes the artist's hand vigorously before exiting the stall to find Gwil waiting, those sweet blue eyes aglow in the last rays of light. He holds out his arms and says "Let's get some supper, yeah? Can't have my best mate starving." 

Ben nods. "'Course not," he says, and with a slight smirk adds "We've gotta keep ourselves alive, haven't we?" Gwilym groans good-naturedly and claps, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, that was a reference worthy of Joe! Well done. You really are made for each other," Gwil's eyes twinkle as he rubs Ben's back and Ben laughs.

"Ta, Gwilym," Ben continues now with a sweeter smile. And as he comes close, nestles in the crook of the taller man's arm, he wraps strong arms around the other. "Thank you," a fervent whisper follows the outset of Ben's embrace and Gwil smiles, pressing his lips to the top of Ben's head and putting his arms around him.

"You're very welcome, Ben. I'm more than happy to help, because you deserve it."

At those words and that touch of affection Ben feels as safe and relaxed as he's ever been, and his heart feels like it could burst in the warmth from all his feeling. A best friend loyal and true is Gwil Lee, and without his gentle nurturing care, Ben doesn't want to think about what he'd do. 

All he knows is that he's bloody grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben is sending Gwil flowers, metal ones that match his eyes and will last forever, just like their friendship. I'm a sap and a sucker for friends sending each other flowers. (Have also seen metal flowers sold at Renaissance fairs and art exhibitions around where I live)
> 
> My thanks to Ben Hardy, Gwilym Lee, and the BoRhap group for being a lovely and loving family
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, comments appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work's title is part of a lyric from "Your Song" by Elton John and Bernie Taupin


End file.
